1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound represented by Formula 1 and an organic light-emitting device including the heterocyclic compound.

2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emitting display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention.